


Doctor Strange’s Powers: Portal Conjuring

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange's Powers [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Magic, Meta, powers, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Doctor Strange’s Powers: Portal Conjuring

Portal conjuring was the first spell Doctor Strange learned, so obviously, it has a special place among his skills. We can see him using it in Thor Ragnarok and Infinity War with such ease we could be fooled to think it was easy for him to learn it, while it was not. The Ancient One had to leave him on the top of the Everest so Strange could leave his self pity aside and give total focus to the spell. So far, we’ve learned a few things about it.

Strange can make the portals appear anywhere and they don’t lead necessarily to another place in our dimension. When Stephen captured Loki, he claimed to have fallen for 30 minutes. Assuming Loki would have been able to escape if he was falling in the sky, from portal to portal, we can conclude Loki was trapped inside a pocket dimension created by Doctor Strange, where no matter how Loki teleported, he couldn’t leave it.

[Originally posted by marvelmao](https://tmblr.co/ZoYpwZ2YJtBI8)

Another property of the portals is that they can cut by burning whatever gets pressed against its edges, just like Wong did, cutting Black Dwarf’s arm off.  
Considering that, the portals aren’t just a way to move from a place to another, but they’re also a dangerous weapon. Strange could form portals around an enemy’s body in order to have it chopped, but that probably goes against the doctor’s oath of not killing, at least, not killing if not necessary.

[Originally posted by fyeahmarvel](https://tmblr.co/ZzdVpq2aMOnb4)

The spell however, has its limitations. One must picture the place they want to go clearly in their mind, so it requires a lot of focus, no matter how good one is at it. Also, since the place has to be pictured, one cannot go to a place they don’t know. Strange probably needs to use his magic mirror in order to see places and track people before opening a portal to a place he doesn’t know. Another weakness is the need of a sling ring so a sorcerer can open a portal.

[Originally posted by dailymcugifs](https://tmblr.co/ZqMTdi2XAbEhH)

Of course there must be other ways to conjure portals, like we saw the Ghost Rider from Agents of Shield doing, but so far, our doctor has used just his sling ring. At this point he probably knows how to craft new ones in case he loses his.


End file.
